dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Rift
Dark Rift Can be found on map 5 Wetland. Require: Glowing Branch to start at floor 1 or a Dark Crystal to jump to the last floor beaten. General Info: Class Transfer items start at floor 23 in no particular order. Floors from 1 to 29 as random bosses and mobs beside check points that have fixed bosses. Each bosses get stronger as you progress through each floors but they keep the same abilities. All the bosses on every floors as 0 Resist and 0 AR... Gear up accordingly to maximize DPS and use Rune-keeper on every one. Try to keep your Priest and Elemental high on both Mag and Dex with some base resist * Corrupted Chief Mage: Magical AoE, Magical Single Target, Enrage > Double Magical Damage * Ancient Lizard: Physical AoE, Physical Single target w/Plague, Enrange > AoE Antiquity Breath DoT * Solitude Guardian: Physical Aoe, Physical Single Target w/Stun, Enrage > Double Physical Damage * Scarlet Scrapper: Physical Single Target w/Bleed, Physical AoE w/Bleed, Enrage > Double Physical Damage * Terror Dominator: Magical AoE, Physical Single Target w/AR down, Enrage > ? Check point: allow you to jump from floor 1 to specific floors once the check point as been activated. Check point at Floor 8: *'Golem Master': Magical AoE , Magical Single Target w/Bleed ~ Enhanced Golem x2: Physical Single Target Check point at Floor 15: Comfort zone 5*1+ * Maya, God: Physical Single Target w/AR down, Magical AoE, Timer 2 minutes > Kill Lowest HP or taunting tank Check point at Floor 23: Comfort zone 6*1+ Vid by Goodurden * Molten Gold Dragon: Single Physicall w/ 188 s.Bleed, Magical AoE w/ 188 s.Bleed, Enrage start at 20k HPs > w/188 s. Scorch Check point at Floor 30 and 34 : See Floor # bellow. Food Vendor Floor 16 , 30: In the lower right corner the NPC sells Sack of Travel rations (180 Gold) --> 200 Food Pro Guide to farming in the Dark Rift to reach 50 from 34: 34 > 38 > 43 > 46 > 47 or 50 or 51(50 been the reward cap but 51 might be quicker to kill) Team line up to 50: 1-2 Lava, Sage, 1-2 DH in order of HP (can be done with lesser gear) Side Quests: Ancient Elvish Language-Master Rift Information shows up on levels 1 to 29 as a treasure chest. To get the reward collect and return to Floor (bottom left) to get clues on which floor your reward will be on: * Collect 3 > Floor 2: Mystery Treasure Reward: Equipment * Collect 5 more (8 total) > Floor 8:Boss: Goblin Lord Drop: Neurotoxin * Collect 15 more (23 total) > Floor 11:Boss: Blazing Bird Drop: Random Class Specific 6* * Collect 20 more (43 total) > Floor 14:Boss: Milennial Wraith Drop: ''Random ''Class Specific 6*'' * Collect 30 more (73 total) > Floor 19: Boss: Argentine Wolf King Drop: ''Random ''Class Specific 6*' * Collect 30 more (103 total) > Floor : Boss: Reward: 10 Eternium Ingots [[Bera, Free|'Bera, Free']] Floor 10: Trapped Girl Require 5 Magnet Meteorites from Floor 11-18, Need *Mining Pick* This quest start with the Great Inventor at your castle. Submit enough materials for the Great Inventor to send you on a mission to find Bera. Follow his text to know which zone you need to go to fight Bera in then repeat submitting more materials for the next step until Bera goes hiding in the Dark Rift Once you're told she is hiding in the Dark Rift, go to Floor 10 and you'll be able to talk to her. Go through the conversation and you'll find out that the Magnet Meteorites can "free" her. Then you'll start seeing them on Floors 11-18. You need a Pick to retrieve them. * -> IF YOU TURN IN THE PIECE ONLY = You only get Energy Piece + 2x Skilled Tech Rune * -> IF YOU Reveal with spyglass first, but still help -> Energy Piece + dex chip proc: Str into Mag * -> IF YOU Reveal with spyglass first and Kill -> Energy Piece+ spd chip proc: Mag into Str * *****NOTE: Rumored to require up to 700 dex to reveal her with spyglass***** ' * Energy Piece is dropped by Bera after defeating her. The extra rewards are claimable from the Great Inventor. [[Demon in the Sarcophagus|'Demon in the Sarcophagus]] Floor 18: Sarcophagus: Require 10 Sinner' Blood for * Floor: 7-8 Ravaging Robber ~ 9-10: Lost Thief ~ 11,12: Deserter -> Drop: Sinner's Blood * Turn in and Unseal with Magic = Protection Ring * Turn in and Open = Curse Ring * Return to Layer 1: Talk to the Mysterious Old Man for your Ring (Bottom Right Corner) [[Ancient Armor|'Ancient Armor']] Floor 20 up to 30: Armor Piece. These show up as treasure boxes. Collect 6 to get : Sanctuary Armor [[Raven Gang|'Raven Gang']] Floor 20 to 29: Rare Boss: Raven Gang Buttler Drop: Handy rune, '' Floor 25 up to 27: Rare Boss: Quikk, Viper: Phantom Strike, Venom Bomb, Can Not Be Stunned '' + ''X2 Raven Gang Elite: Sly Attack, Knife Juggling, Can Not Be Stunned ''Drop: Viper's Kiss '' *UNLOCK [[Family Hatred & Loyalty|'Family Hatred & Loyalty']]' for the Raven Cloak [[Treasure of the Dragons|'''Treasure of the Dragons]] Floor 23: Locked chest - Open after completing map 15 Reward: Molten Gold Cannon Floor 30: Valkyrie ~ Drop: Valkyrie Rapier * Line up one: AR 80+ , KT 100+ Ass use dot skill Mage 60% heal + att Knight Temp 50% /80 heal Pope 100% heal ——— Line up 2 Demon Blade - AR 70+ (Lv90) - alternate Ariel blade (heal 1000+) and flaming slash High witch doctor - AR 100+ (Lv90) - heal 75:65 on self - only plague attack Dark Knight - AR 150+ (Lv60) - taunt above 30% - enfeebling slash Holy Sage - AR 100+ (Lv60) - heal 90% on all Floor 31: Barron Thameddy ~ Drop: Vicious Pendant * Line up one: Pope - 1000 heal, 4k+ hp or 2 Popes instead of a Mage Mage - always heal, 750+ heal, 4k+ hp Chaplain knight - 1400+ manual heal on pope and mage mainly, heal tank when needed Dragon Marshall - always taunt and counter, shield bash sometimes Key is to keep the unfading curse on tank, manually taunt if necessary(this might require a few tries to get used to). This curse must never hit anyone other than tank. Makes enrage phase impossible Important that mage and priest have armor buff from paladins heal Always make sure everybody is full on HP Floor 32: Nightmare ~ Drop: Immolator Robe * Line up one: 2 Popes 80/100 heal Chaptain Knight 75 heal + always taunt Ice/Fire Mage 50/60 heal + fire/ice blast Floor 33: Church Commander ~ Drop: Marshal Gauntlet * Line up one: Knight Temp 50 / 85 heal Pope 100 heal Mage Dark Knight 150+ AR 9000+HP Keep 1 soldier alive but at 50% health, boss will stop aoe and perma heal the soldier. If you kill the last one the boss will enrage. Floor 34: Emerald Dragon ~ Drop: ''Corruptive Scale Armor * Line up one: Minimum of 60 res on all, preferably 100+ Also need minimum of 40/60+ AR to safely do mobs. Mobs are random from Physical or Res. Nightmare:Phantom Strike only Dragon Hunter: Dragon Slayer only Mage Ice/fire/Leg 100% heal only unless 100+res on all and priest can heal twice inbetween attack then 80/60+nuke Pope: Start with heal then auto set at always heal Floor 35: '''Berritili, Oblivion Weapon' ~ Drop: ''Omni-Chip * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 35 Team ~ Rift 36 Boss Extra info: For overall stat and skill set up here are the important notes Everyone : 6500+ hp (higher then better) 60-80 AR & R Priest 1 : 1200 healing, 60 speed > strength, 450 dex. 80% healing Priest 2 : 1000 healing, similar speed and dex as first priest. 85% healing Paladin : 1450 healing, speed not too slow, self heal 45%, 80% on team Mage : 650-700 healing, 600+ dex. 80% healing I set all my healers to heal my characters 3% under their max hp to minimize over healing Using the 3 unique reforgable hammers. 2 of them have a effect to give extra healing. When my hp and healing was barely under the stats that I had mentioned it was failing every time. Manual mage to nuke or heal with 2 or less team member with dot, auto heal when 3+ as dot Thats the very minimum to do 35 with a small chance for the rng to be on your side. Too much physical or magical streak back to back with dot on can still wipe you. comment. just cleared the level. the setup works. tks. slight tip. i set one priest to always heal for the res buffer right away. she enrages at 50k HP. but no proble . took 22 min. Floor 36: '''Fenrir' ~ Drop: ''Wolf Claw * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 36 Team ~ Rift 36 Boss Extra note: Must kill before enrage. Floor 37: '''Demon Lord ~' Drop: ''Demon Mask * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 37 Team ~ Rift 37 Mobs ~ Rift 37 Boss * Configuration 2: Barb needs to be fast enough to attack twice on boss. 1.11 str/spd was enough with a bit of room, 1.2-1.3 is probably max allowable. Mage needs to be fast enough to attack twice on adds unless you want a stalemate. .186 str/spd was barely not enough so shoot for 0.18 or better Priest 1% heal (wounded strat), pally manual only heal priset, mage attack only, barb full strength only another CSF of same quality as above. pally needs to heal twice between the attacks. my recording shows how the priest looses HP with every hit until dead. unfortunatel y this manual healing adds additional delay. do you better make him as fast as possible Floor 38: '''Crimson Dragon' ~ Drop: Crimson Dragon Scale Armor * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 38 Team ~ Rift 38 Mobs ~ Rift 38 Boss Floor 39: Eternal Wraith ~ Drop: Evil Spirit Ring * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 39 Team ~ Rift 39 Mobs ~ Rift 39 Boss Item requirement: 3 Winter Scale Armor, 4 Magic Boots, Wizard Knight Ring When he goes on enrage you need to manual your barb and hit when the boss is about 90% on his atk bar so the dot land before he atks. Once you push him off enrage at around 160k you are safe to go back on auto. Special note: Follow the guide closely for gear, especially the priest hammers. If you use 2 proc'ing hammers and they both go off the same round, you will heal too much, not go wounded, and will slow cast your heals and wipe. Also, as with all wounded strats, put your 'non-wounded' character in the left most slot. It is widely believed that the left slot is bugged and characters will die to DoT's when they should not. Adendum to be safe do not use the two left slots. During Banner fights I could see dot on these slots that should not have happened. Enraged phase. It starts after 2 sec and ends when he is below 160k. Analysing 10 fights I can confirm that the life drain happens when you move him below 162k. Even without the boss ready to attack. In other words. You cannot avoid it. Put enough con/ res on your fighters, specially the healers. The blow is not hard, between 2-4 k I could see. Life drain lasts for min 20 sec maybe longer. Will confirm when I have passed. Can confirm. Life drain does not stop. Put the saints robe on the mag. Helps keep him full ho. Floor 40: Abyssal Lord ~ Drop: ''Abysmal Sword * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 40 Team ~ Rift 40 Mobs ~ Rift 40 Boss Floor 41: ''Drop: Hammer of Chaos * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 41 Team ~ Rift 41 Mobs ~ Rift 41 Boss (priest heal before mobs/boss attack, then auto) * Guide by Persephone: Rift 41 Team Alternative to rift 41 3 priest strat. Use an LM for the heal ratio and a lava ideally for dps, frost if your lava isn't leveled up. DPS isn't necessary as it's a healing oriented fight (it used to take over an hour to do) Shoot for 6k+ HP and 100 res minimum, though the higher the better so I tried for 120-140 minimum on everyone. I found the HP to be key to help stay healthy when pushing the boss' enrage. You'll also want to have roughly 5k total healing across the board to handle the HUGE damage output post enrage. I had both popes just shy of 1400, mage at 1250, and 2nd mage at 850. Much lower and the fight will either take forever or you'll have issues around the enrage. The boss' enrage is a huge hit +4th dot so while chem's guide says you can afk the fight (and you can), I had 5-7 wipes due to bad timing. If the boss gets pushed over whatever her HP threshold is soon before or after her main attack timer you can take 2 huge hits and lose 1 or 2 guys so ideally the boss should get pushed fairly staggered from her main attack, whether you manually do it or your guy autos it at a good time. *I happened to not pay attention and lucked out on my kill while on auto intending to manual. I would HIGHLY RECOMMEND the lunar corona wand from map 16 dungeon's water hard mode. It's a huge tankiness and healing output booster addendum by Nicky. chems setup in atk works with some critical modifications. as always key is to control the battle not let this company push you into gambling strategies. More to control strategy in the Chinese wiki. 1 put the priest with highest res and res buff. Into left slot one. I have prove that slot one is buggy. This stubborn company is informed but does not even answer. This bug is NOT in the Chinese version. put first strike/mag loot on the priest and set to always heal. 2 Pers is right. Min 6k HP. Tried with 4% less! Won’t survive the mobs. 5 k milk is ok but qualified. 3 use your lava for attack only for mobs. For boss HEAL only. Needs to be fast. Mine has 78 str and 980 heal. you will see why when the boss goes into 4th dot after 125 k HP. 4 use the Holy Purge from the Holy Sage for attack. It’s dark creatures means 160% after 3 days tuning this set up worked first time. Took 2 hours but never in danger. CFS : HP min 6k. Milk 5k but fast. High res buffer from the first priest, hig dex buffer from lava, 900+ heal fast as lightning. Change tactics after mobs fight. When the she boss is below 125k HP go and do something useful. DO NOT TOUCH THE SCREEN FOR TWO HOURS! And as usual. Record your fight and adjust accordingly. You do not need to use Lunar Corona gear. My mag had the Dim Cane Wand ps. I tried with Frost mag. Very good with the mobs but not enough heal and speed for the boss. When yours is better than my lava use it. It really saves several min with the mobs. Floor 42: Otherworld Gunslinger ~ Drop: Otherworld Ring '' Boss has 2 minutes enrage time, make sure your dps has enough hit %. As for all wounded strategy, place the non-wounded character in the left spot (priest, in this case), and make sure you have 0% dodge on the other characters (although boss dmg is very high on this fight and need probably 2-3 consecutive dodges to cause problems, so low dodge % might be allowed). For mobs both nightmare and paladin need enough armor (about 150, 130 has been tested to be not enough). If you can't get your paladin to 150 switch lava armor to paladin for higher AR. For boss priest str/spd ratio must be <0.8 * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 42 Team ~ Rift 42 Mobs ~ Rift 42 Boss (for mobs fit yellow sand shield to pally and arg shield x 2 to sin) (priest has at least 52 AR and 5350hp for mobs fight) (only heal when mob blue bars reach 3/4) (after one mob down, maintain priest's hp healthy, after mob fight, tent heal the team, make sure priest is full hp) (remember to swap gear before fight) * Guide by Persephone: Rift 42 Mobs ~ Rift 42 Boss First picture is gear setup for mobs, second is for boss. You can swap gear while camped if you click a character and unequip gear to shuffle it between characters. Tactics for mobs is mage only 1% heal allies, priest 100% heal. Pally have taunt and bash turned off. For boss swap mage to cast single target dmg only and priest to 1% For mobs (courtesy of @Chem ), your priest needs minimum 52 AR and 5350 HP for the mobs. On mobs, manual pally heal your mage when enemy bar is nearly full, then alternate between her and your priest to keep armor buff on both of them. To reliably hit your mage turn 1 you'll need any first strike loot on your pally. For boss just spam manual pally heal your priest until he dies. You can use any dps in place of nightmare. Best would be nightmare or a lava mage with god's punishment staff but a barb or blazing gun would likely work fine too. IMPORTANT NOTE: On the mobs you take 2 hits per turn which means your characters need to be healthy enough to take a hit before being wounded by first add hit. The important part relates to your pally. Essentially what I learned after 4 deaths is your mage and priest combined need to heal more dmg than the mobs do to your pally. My pally took roughly 2550 dmg per hit from the mobs so my mage and priest were required to heal him above that after being rezzed so he wouldn't wound on the first mob hit and defeat on the second. So when you first engage a mob, pay very close attention after you heal your mage to the damage your pally takes and his hp after he's revived. If his hp after reviving is lower than the dmg per mob hit, you'll have to reforge gear or make an AR rune holy hand hammer to add some AR, or nudge your priest or mage healing up. Going in to the fight I'd shoot for a combined 2500 healing minimum from mage and priest, 2600 is safer, and then tweak from there as necessary ~ Floor 43: '''''Immortal Ancient Elf Queen '' ~ Drop: Ancient Elf Robe * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 43 Team ~ Rift 43 Mobs ~ Rift 43 Boss * Guide by Persephone: Rift 43 Team Not much to say here. You want extremely high hit rates and 3 glass cannon (pure dmg) DPS plus a pope. Set your pope up similar and life will go easier. Mine is healing 1670 and healing for a lot is the key for the boss. You don't really need more armor than she has so opt for the extra healing. Mage is healing for just shy of 1200 too. Tactics wise I set my mage to not heal, and on the boss I'd leave her auto until I needed to heal to help top people up which I'd do manual. 100% on pope This floor is very RNG heavy and you'll die a few times on trash likely, due to frost missing a stun, and possibly on boss if your guys refuse to hit. You need a frost mage for the trash, and ideally a barb for tons of dmg. Your last member I would either make a nightmare or blood/lava mage with god's punishment staff. My barb had 43% hit, mage had 50%, nightmare had 30% ish. You'll want to have at least 3 sapphire rings from the maze if you can so your mage can have one and your barb can have 2. Otherwise use twin pendant or ur's ring to supplement the hit. Make sure to have farmed some hit loots by now too. If you don't have 2 for each of the DPS, tongue's drop in map 5 around the map which are very easy to get high hit/crit. If you're lacking some, make sure they go on your frost then barb. ~ Floor 44: Soul Snatch Eye ~ Drop: Soul Snatch Ring * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 44 Team ~ Rift 44 Mobs ~ Rift 44 Boss * Guide by Persephone: Rift 44 Team Boss has an unmentioned 2 minute enrage. Boss does an aoe dot permanent once it hits, and single target 5k dot on your tank. Keep barb the same as your 43 setup for lots of dmg, mage you want to have lots of healing and lots of dmg so focus on magic and hit. Can use lava or legendary, I preferred legendary for the healing to reduce the risk of pally dying to boss single target spam. Pope go all out on healing; mine is wearing evil spirit and kingdom holy ring because I have the map 16 normal dungeon ring on pally (it's a saints+kingdom in one). Otherwise run serenity ring in place of kingdom holy on her. I had my pope healing just under 2k, around 1850 with serenity. Pally needs all out healing to keep healthy from the single target dot dmg and HP. STR/SPD fast is a bonus. My pally was healing 2350 and had over 10k HP which I would STRONGLY recommend to help reduce the chances of dying to aoe dot ticks plus single target dot ticks. Tactics, mage single target dmg only, pope 80% heal self/ally, pally 80% heal self and taunt always. I would recommend manually retaunt with the pally to avoid the boss sneaking in a single target on a non pally. The time to do this is when the pally is topped off while the boss is using aoe abilities. Be generous in the retaunts as the boss can enter a good 3-4 single target attack chain and your pally won't have room to taunt while trying to stay alive. Leave mage on auto to DPS take her manual to heal when the pally is taking single target hits. Your pope should be able to handle the aoe dmg on her own but keep an eye on your non pallies HP. You'll need your mage to be damaging the boss to beat the enrage but keeping your pally alive is more important. Side note. You don't really have to worry about HP on your non tanks as they'll just be taking the aoe dot ticks(edited) add. Comment. Add First Strike to Pally. The boss is very fast. And watch Chems video on boss carefully. Mag heals most of the time! i set to 80% heal. Rest as described but all auto. Only three times manual taunt. Barb did 90% mag did att. 3 times. After 1:50 min boss was gone. Cheers! ~ Floor 45: Devil ~ Drop: Devil's Battle Axe * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 45 Team ~ Rift 45 Mobs ~ Rift 45 Boss * Guide by Persephone: Rift 45 Team Wounded strat. Pally+Priest+2 dps (barb for sure, lava mage or leg mage is your best second). Can't confirm but there may be a 1:30 or 2min enrage timer? GL even hitting it, this floor is a CAKEWALK. Go take a nap (but don't really, you have to manually heal). Pope needs to heal at least for 1400 for boss dot ticks but you also need to make sure that 1% of the hp left after the DoT doesnt equal to 1% left on your wounded team so that your priest doesnt heal before the boss attack. (1%/highest wounded HP = HP+1+1400 is what your Priest need to heal for minimum) The pally must be fast enough to heal twice per boss hit (see pally paragraph below for STR:SPD ratio) or around 2500+ but only healing once per boss hit. Mine was on the CUSP where half the time I'd get 2 heals, half the time not, so it happened to work out. Barb and Mage full dmg. Tactics: Set mage and barb to all out dmg, pope to 1% ally heal, take ur pally manual and spam heal the pope. Barb can again be left in the same gear as the previous 2 floors. Just set your mage up the same as mine. It's the best gear you can put on her (loots are hit%) Pope is 0.544 STR:SPD. Aim for 0.55 or lower. When I was at 0.63 I RNG was barely too slow to heal after a wounded. 0.58 max should be good enough (educated guess) as I always had a tenth of a second or 2 to spare. Pally is at 0.50 STR:SPD. I would aim for this or slower if you're going high heal and 1 heal per boss attack. Faster will guarantee 2 heals. Don't worry if you lose a few hundred healing to go lower than 0.50. The guaranteed second heal will make up for it. I have the pally wearing raven cloak from the viper chain but if you don't have it just use wind elf or captain's ring. That's it. The entire secret to this floor is having your pope and pally fast enough to not get cucked. Have fun 1 shotting it and moving on. Add. Tip from Nicky: have enough dex on your Pally for AR buf. Should be over 100. Bishop is low dex! and leave 10% healing on mag for dex buff and higher dot. After 1:30 min party is over. No enrage at this time. ~ Floor 46: Ancestral Dragon ~ Drop: Ancestral Dragon Hood * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 46 Team ~ Rift 46 Mobs ~ Rift 46 Boss * Guide by Persephone: Rift 46 Team 2 Priest + Frost + DH Tactics: Tank priest ally heal 1%, other priest 100% self/ally, DH dragon ability only, Frost 100% ally/self and icicle turned on (for mobs set self heal to 0 and ally heal to 1% just in case she needs to cover someone RNG being wounded with priest on CD). Mobs: You might have an RNG insta defeated lf the 2 mobs decide to single target attack one member both and that member doesn't wounded dodge AND your frost didn't stun turn 1. It's a lot of coincidences, just ignore it if it happens. Boss: Full auto and pray you have the dmg. My guys were healing 100-300 more each than chem. If you're doing this floor AFTER you have the light band from map 16 normal mode rewards, you'll have the healing to do the following like me to supplement dmg. Every time my mage would wound I'd let her get 1 heal off then manual attack the boss before the next wounded hit. I was able to do 6-8 attacks this way. You can't do this the whole fight as you need your mage getting off a second set of heals to keep your priest healthy but judge as needed. Keep an eye out when the boss is at 2m left. There's a 2m 30 enrage timer and you may have to start sneaking in a couple attacks from your frost to meet the dmg check and let your priest drop low. 2m 30 is a guaranteed wipe. Gear: Full tank priest. Needs armor and res to cover both the mobs and boss dmg. Just set her gear the same. Glass cannon DH with hit+crit loots if you have them (HIGHLY RECOMMEND given how tight the dmg is on this floor). Make sure DH has first strike so get off an extra hit on the boss. Mage just set up the same with MAG+hit loot. healing priest all out healing. My tank priest was healing 1028, mage 1109, healing priest 2064. Make sure tank and priest is in the leftmost slot to cover for the dot tick speed bug The damage is SUPER tight on this fight. Strongly recommend levelling the DH to at least lvl 70 for more stats and reforging if necessary ~ Floor 47: Hell Lord ~ Drop: Hell Lord Wand * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 47 Team ~ Rift 47 Mobs ~ Rift 47 Boss (CK auto taunt in turn 1) (if boss single attack, auto CK let her heal herself ,then manual taunt) (if boss aoe, manual heal 1% heal priest TWICE) (priests combine healing must greater than 3000 + 1% of highest max hp) (both priests MUST wear lobster) (first strike for CK is a must, unless u react with in 0.5 sec lol) (CK STR/SPD lower than 0.75, better lower than 0.5) (CK: set self heal% = healing/maxhp) (for boss, give dark spirit cloth to 1% heal priest, make sure she has 2001+ healing for boss fight) (for boss, 100% healing priest must have STR/SPD lower than 0.6 (probably lower, needs more testing) * Guide by Persephone: Rift 47 Team Alternative to Chem's strat taken from the chinese wiki and the setup everyone seems to be using. Lava is preferred for the extra dmg, but if you don't, use a Legendary for the healing. You have 2:30-2:32 to kill the boss and IT WILL BE TIGHT. Tactics: priest 100% ally/self heal, Mage 65-80% ally/self heal and fireball turned on. The higher the healing threshold the safer it'll be and the tighter the DPS timer will be. Same tactics as usual on barb. Pally taunt on, 80% heal ally, 35-45% heal self. I ran 40% healing and manual retaunted myself when safe. Gear: Need 500 RES on pally, 370RES on everyone else TOTAL. Gear up and calculate the RES your priest heal gives with the DEX from mage heal included. This will give you what RES you need on your chars. Because of the tight DPS timer your barb will likely have to sacrifice this for more dmg but use your judgement. Tips: Manually retaunting with pally is safest, as the boss single targetting a non pally can lead to them dying unless at full hp. You'll find, if you don't clear it on an early attempt, it isn't always safe to taunt with your pally since you could taunt at 3.5k HP, eat a boss hit and die after. I found it safest to let the fight go full auto, and take my mage manual to fireball the boss if everyone was at full hp or if I felt I could stabilize with just the priest heal, then let pally taunts go off when I felt it was safe for him. Since the barb will be low on RES, you can reduce some RNG by having his HP high if your gear allows for it. The higher his HP, the less likely he is to get insta gibbed if taunt falls off and the boss slaps him while heals are on CD. Ultimately, a lot of what you learn is going to be done by experiencing the floor since you have to get a feel for when you can be greedy fireballing with the mage, taunting with the pally or letting him go auto and keep healing and leaving taunt down. It's hard to really give exact tips for these ~ Floor 48: God-Hunter ~ Drop: Hunter God's Spike '' * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 48 Team ~ Rift 48 Mobs ~ Rift 48 Boss (boss attacks every 6s, 2000 dot for 4s, ignore taunt (only attack lowest hp) (2000*4/6=1333 dps, pally need mored than 1333 heal/s) (to achieve 1333+ heal/s, pally str/spd must be lower than 0.6) (combined heal power greater than 5050) (to calculate pally heal/s, follow this formula : heal / (1.8 + 1.5 + str/spd) (to kill boss within 150s, nightmare dex needs 1300+, blood mage mag needs 1600+) * Additional notes by aggo: Mobs and boss will attack lowest HP. If one of your paladin is the lowest set him to heal himself (same %) (you can as well set both to heal self and allys in any case). Video shows just ally heal, that's ok only if blood mage or night has lowest HP. Paladins STR/SPD must be 0.6 or less. 0.7 has been tested to be not enough, even if you meet the aforementioned requirements for the 1333heal/s. 0.608 ratio looked barely enough. Not doing so causes your paladin to lose tempo and heal too late. * Guide by Persephone Disclaimer in case gear confuses you: The boss take damage from ITEM PROCS ONLY. He also only focuses the lowest HP member. Credit to Chem's post for stat values: Pally's need to heal for a combined 1333 heal/s minimum to cover 8k dmg from the boss every 6s Formula: Heal/(1.8+1.5+STR/SPD). Do that for each pally and combine the 2 totals. Nightmare 1.3k DEX Blood Mage 1.7k MAG ish Tactics: Nightmare and blood mage skill 2 only. Pally's only heal allies. Higher healing pally set to 53%, lower healing pally 56% Gear: In Chem's guide you'll see lobsters and a plague amulet. Note: There are no immunities needed on this floor. This was so he could get more SPD/MAG/Heal for his guys. You may have to craft a couple things to boost your stats but go ahead and do so if needed. Requirements: Nightmare: Curse Ring, Fading Flame Blade Blood Mage: Hell Lord's Wand, Soul Snatch Ring Only posting this because my gear differs from Chem's guide a little and to make notes. This floor is insanely easy to gear for. Clearing it relies on RNG procs from the items. For gear guidance check Chem's team setup. ~ Floor 49: '''Moles, Deadknight' ~ Drop: Hell Dweller * Lineup one:By Chem: Rift 49 Team ~ Rift 49 Mobs ~ Rift 49 Boss (Whole team must hv max hp more than 10001) (Priest must hv combine healing more than 5001, STR/SPD around 0.75) (Barb crit chance more than 50%) (Make sure the team have full hp before next mob or boss) (Manual priests to attack after 2:20 if you have trouble with dps) * Lineup Two: 2 Blood Mages with 10 002k+ HP (1hp to stay alive after the instant 1 point of Direct Damage + 10k dot tick) 1st BM: 2nd BM: Around 3k dmg with skill 3 Fast enough to attack 4 times Every other extra stats into Dex Manually wait until the 10k dmg tick and then immediately put on auto. Remove from auto once full health, even when you can fit a extra nuke before next attack. You need to have skill 3 on CD for next boss dot tick. The trick is to have 10 002+ hp right before the tick and attack immediately after. Floor 50: Primal Life ~ ''Drop: Primal Heart'' * Line up one:By Chem: Rift 50 Team ~ Rift 50 Mobs ~ Rift 50 Boss * Guide by Persophone Gear: BM: hell lord's wand and as much MAG as possible + some hit Lava mage: High Hit+Crit and Mag/Dex Barb: Very high Hit/Crit and STR+SPD. He's most of your dmg, load him up. Mare: Very high speed + hit. My armor is a runekeeper crafted with 2 stalker runes. I had time to spare so it isn't necessary. If you have a 2nd Barb leveled for some reason he's BY FAR better than mare. Not necessary to replace. Main tip here: Your Nightmare has to go into the fight wounded. The reason is wounded members have an innate 50% chance to dodge so the boss will either kill him or leave him wounded. Mare has to survive this hit. It prolongs your team's survivability. After this your dps die in order of lowest to highest HP. How to wound your mare: On the trash pack, let your dps kill an add, and drop the other add to 10k hp then put everyone on manual. Wait until just after 59s ticks over and put barb on auto again to kill the add. This will time it, barring personal latency, so that the add wounds your mare but your barb kills the add before the mare takes the 9k dot tick and potentially dies. *Do this on the first mob so if you mistime and your mare doesn't wound you have 2 more chances and if you mistime it and he dies you can leave the level early. A bit more clarity: If you look at the bossfights channel in discord, you will see Chem note that 2 different strats are "Plan A 3343" and "Plan B 3432". The #s refer to the # of guys that you will have alive each round. Plan B means that you heal your mare after the first nuke at the end of round 1. So 3 guys alive round 1, 4 guys alive round 2, 3 guys alive round 3, 2 guys alive last round. For a total of 12 'attack rounds'. If you are having trouble putting out enough damage with 3432, you can try Plan A with 3343. This will require the boss to miss your wounded mare twice, so obviously you only have a 25% chance of this instead of 50% but if you can get that bit of luck, it should ensure that you have enough damage since you will have 13 attack rounds. Floor 51: Corrupted Hero Carne ~ Drop: Hero's Armor * Line up 1: Dark Knight, Any Ele Mages, Berserker God, Chaplain Knight : Vid Team by Chem Mobs: Abyss Knight x2, Single Physical 27000/Crit 40500, Skill CD 5.5 s. : Vid Mobs by Chem Boss: Group Physical Crit 29250, Skill CD 7.5 s. Vid Boss by Chem Enrage: 2 minutes 30 seconds then boss multiply the damage output by x3 (Crit 87750) * Line up 2: Dark Knight, Leg Mage, God, CK'Equipment '(Stats can be optimized with better gear) Dark Knight: Prot.Sword, Red Armor, 2 Arg. Shield, Con/Ar loots Leg Mage: Lunar. Rad Plate, Heart, Sand Shield, Heal loots Berserker God: Lunar, Rune Keeper(STR/SPD) or Lava Armor, Raven Cloak, SPD/STR Rings Chaplain Knight: Lunar, Dark Spirit Robe, Bands, Evil Spirit Ring, Rad Cloak, Dex/Heal loots Setup (Wounded Strat) Dark Knight: Full Taunt + Frequently Skill 1 (Shield Bash) Leg Mage: Heal 1% ally, can also manual to speed up the mobs. Berserker God: Skill 2 (Full Strenght) STR/SPD ratio 1.2 or better. Chaplain Knight: Manual Heal/Leg Mage and DK untill both mobs dies then keep healing the Leg Mage, STR/SPD ratio 1.2 or better. Ideally to heal twice. * Line up 3: DK, Lava, Frost, CK Floor 52: Soul-eroded Evil Eye Giant ~ Drop: Black Star Line up 1:Berserker God,Berserker God, Lava Mage, Blood Mage - Vid Team by Chem Mobs: Eroded Warrior, Single Physical 31 400, Immune to all debuff - Vid Mobs by Chem Boss: ,Reduce Healing by 99%, - Vid Boss by Chem Enrage Timer: Equipment '''(all rolled High CON while keeping DPS high) Berserker God: Lunar, Red Armor or Hood, Rad Ring, Rad Bracer Berserker God: Devil, Red Armor or Hood, Rad Ring, Rad Bracer Lava Mage: Lunar, Rad Plate or Hood, Soul Snatch, Armlet Blood Mage: Immolator, Rad Plate or Hood, Heart, Armlet * Guide by Persophone '''General Setups: God x 2, Lava, KT (Requires red axe) God, Lava, BM, KT (Requires immolator for the BM from Temple DMG) Mine: God, Lava, Sage, KT (all around least RNG setup without the above 2 items. If you lack a radiant wand use the BM setup instead). Gear: The goal here is to maximize DMG per lifespan. You simply have to DPS check against the boss' ticking dot. The goal? High dmg + high CON. General note: for chest pieces all you care about is CON. God: Set up the same, but you can play with swapping a CON/STR/SPD sapphire out for ruins bracers. Less hit but higher CON, hard to say which is best. Just try to have 40+hit. Lava: Setup the same. By now you should almost guaranteed have rerolled your primal heart to MAG. If not, slap your STR heart on barb for the sapphire and run a second armlet on the lava. Holy Sage: Same setup, but if no radiant hammer use a BM instead. KT: Set up the same, there's no real way to improve it though you can test a second armlet in place of Demon Mask if you wish (not advised). Tactics: Everyone single target. If using holy sage, use her AOE due to the vs. dark monster scaling Notes: Make sure you're topped off going in to the boss General gearing notes - Radiant plate/hood/torrent armor from map 16 are the best candidates for all members if you did the map 16 boss first. Each member has a high CON loot due to the DPS effectiveness of CON here and one high hit loot. The barb is an exception as he depends on high hit so since I'm using 2 hit accessories mine has a VERY high crit and a str+hit loot. In terms of who gets the best gear first, KT > God > Lava > Sage. This floor is ALL about RNG so keep throwing bodies at it till it falls. If you're hitting 100k+ HP left more than once there's likely an issue beyond RNG though so come get help in discord. Floor 53: Life Bringer ~ Drop: Wheel of Fortune Vid Team by Chem Vid Boss by Chem Floor 54: Healing Suppression Core ~ Drop: Otherworld Chip Vid Team by Chem Vid Boss by Chem Floor 55: Night Lord ~ Drop: Eternal Night Vid Team by Chem Vid Boss by Chem Manual priest to attack mobs with aoe Manual mage to heal before boss enrage attack (every 1:30), keep healing until overall hp are above 60% Floor 56: Werewolf Chief ~ Drop:Werewolf King's Blade Line up 1: CK, BM1, BM2, Sage Line up 2(Red Badge): CK or HWD, BM1, BM2, GBM Boss Enrage timer: 00:03:00 BM needs 3700+ damage and both go for boss. GBM has to have str/sp less than .8 to keep mobs stunned. CK heals. Floor 57: Nightmare Lord ~ Drop: Nightmare Pendant Vid Team by Chem Blood Mage x4, 13k+hp, 40%+ Hit, 3k+ Damage Floor 58: Hell Tyrant Orcus ~ Drop: Doom Armor Line up 1: Dark Knight, Chaplain Knight, High Witch Doctor, Barbarian God Vid Team by Chem Boss Enrage timer: 00:04:30 If you are failing the enrage timer, you can try lowering the dex/healing output of your HWD and going for more Magic and Hit%. Floor 59: ~ Drop: Soul Slaughter Mirror Line up 1: ☼ 'Chaplain Knight, '☼ 'Holy Sage, '☼ '''Nightingale or Lava(prefered), Frost Mage(☼ not required)''' Vid Team by Chem with Nightingale Manual Frost to stun the Paladin. Once the Paladin is dead repeat on the Assassin, and then auto Once the Paladin is dead and the Assassin is kept stunned its pretty much a win. If using a Lava, set heal at around 40%